


What about your friends?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's animal magnetism. [07/15/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about your friends?

## What about your friends?

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Thank you for shopping at Slash-R-Us, please come again. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com  
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry e-mails and fling me with inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta Love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

Jim Ellison watched from the observation room as Rafe and Brown interrogated former First Lieutenant Fred Cussler. His goal apparently had been to earn Jim's respect and love. The hard way. 

Cussler had become obsessed with Jim after leaving the army and settling in Cascade. For weeks he'd watched Jim, and because he wasn't doing anything overtly threatening, Jim had been, by law, unable to do anything -- until Cussler had stepped over the line. 

Blair stepped into the room and took in both the interrogation and Jim's watchful gaze on him calmly. 

Together they stood listening to Rafe as he questioned Cussler, and Jim surveyed Blair for warning signs that he might explode when Cussler revealed his feelings for Jim, feelings that he was sure were returned. It surprised him when he didn't see any signs of anger at all. In fact, Blair was nodding occasionally as Cussler spoke, almost as if he was agreeing with him. 

"Why doesn't this piss you off?" The words had come out of their own motivation, but he wouldn't take them back now that they were out. 

Blair heard the underlying question. "You think this creep doesn't piss me off? You think I don't care? Fuck yes, I'm pissed! But I can understand where he's coming from too." 

"What the hell? You're saying I led him on?" 

"Calm down Jim. Just listen to me for a moment, okay? Please?" 

The smooth, modulated tone of Blair's words synchronized with something inside of him to make him listen. It made him think to ask Blair to read to him later. "Okay. I'm listening." 

"Jim, I love you." 

He grinned automatically. "I love you, too." 

"Exactly. I would do just about anything for you, and the things I wouldn't do, you wouldn't ask. I have and would risk my life for you without hesitation." 

"I don't want you to-" 

"I know. And that's part of it. But the thing that makes it okay, that makes it something to celebrate rather than taking out a restraining order is simply that you feel the same way. That's all this is, except that you don't feel the same way." 

Blair knew that he was very lucky that Jim _did_ feel the same way. It scared him sometimes how much he wanted nothing more than to climb inside of Jim. To be where he was, to be in his mind, to experience the focus of his enhanced senses. Oh many times he'd wondered what it must be like to be a Sentinel, but most of the time it was enough for him to be around Jim. Not just a Sentinel, but his Sentinel. Those few jealous moments of his abilities were usually overshadowed by seeing Jim when his senses spiked or when a witness was wearing too much perfume. The rest were just part of loving Jim. 

It was best late at night when Jim was still and asleep and didn't turn red when Blair stared at him. Jim called him hyper, but he became exhausted following Jim around. If he wasn't invited he would have been a stalker, he often thought. There was no doubt that he was obsessed and fascinated with all things Jim. His true Holy Grail had come in a Sentinel package, not the other way around. 

"How can you compare our relationship to someone who obviously needs help?" 

"Because if you hadn't come to my office after you got out of the hospital I probably, no definitely, would have gone to your house and stayed on your doorstep until you either let me in or had me arrested. Remember how when my apartment blew up I promised I'd only be a week? A week isn't three years, Jim. That's a hell of a lot more than three weeks." 

"167 weeks. And three days actually. Even by your normal lateness standards that's overtime." 

"Bite me." 

"Later." 

"That's not the point anyway and you know it. The point is, obsession is in the eye of the beholder. When it's returned we call it love; unreturned we call it stalking. I can sympathize, that's all. It doesn't mean I'm not angry with him." 

"I get it." Forgetting where he was for just a brief moment, he stopped himself from leaning in to kiss Blair. 

Of course, Blair knew exactly what he'd been about to do. "Really? Because I could be convinced to prove it to you at home, if you'd like." 

"Excellent plan. Now, about that biting . . . . " 

* * *

End What about your friends? by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
